Like The Sea
by Lil.Starz10
Summary: When Rose Tyler fell through the void into Pete's World, and lost the Doctor, but she never lost faith in beliving he would come back and save her....and this is a oneshot of Roses Thoughts and Feelings from The Dream to seeing her Doctor for the Last tim


Like the Sea.

_he's not left me._

_not really._

_he hasn't._

_hell be back._

_he always comes back_.

_Always._

she thinks back to all those months ago on that spaceship.

with mickey and madame de Pompourdor.

where he broke her heart.

thinks about when he rode Arthur thought the mirror.

when he left her.

left her.

just like now.

_'how long did you wait?'_

_'five and a half hours'_

_'right, good always wait five and a half hours'_

And she has.

now repeating to herself her mantra.

hoarsely.

'_five and a half hours five and a half hours'_

over and over till her voice is completely gone and her lips move silently.

only mickey understands.

only mickey knows why she waits such a long time.

cause he's seen it before.

on that spaceship.

he saw her tears.

her frozen frame.

her Heartbreak.

its mickey she turns to when she goes to leave.

only mickey she sobs into.

only mickey who wipes away her tears.

only mickey who tell her hell be back.

back for Rose.

she's dreaming now.

she can tell cause she can see the Doctor.

her doctor.

The real doctor.

brown hair.

brown suit.

Brown Eyes.

She can hear his voice.

his heart-warming voice.

and he's calling her.

_'Rose' _

_''Come back, Rose'_

_'Rose'_

_'Come Home'_

she sit up gasping

she feels the tears streak across her face

hears them hitting the bed sheets

chokes on the sob.

she can still hear him

calling her

her

'Rose'

'Rose'

almost sing-songy'

like a lullaby.

only it will only send her to nightmares.

dreams that when she wakes,

he will disappear.

forever.

but she still cant accept it.

that he gone.

still hasn't said it.

still doesn't believe it.

cause he's the Doctor.

and that's good enough for her.

_'Rose'_

she remember the Dream

the beach

the breeze

the voice

across the water

'come on rose'

'Follow my voice'

And suddenly she knows.

she understands.

She's Going home.

she told her mum.

her new dad.

her mickey.

she already had a bag packed.

not a travel bag.

a hand bag.

she didn't need one.

she doesn't own anything.

except a 30p toothbrush.

and a pair of her mums old pjs.

oh and the 'Doomsday' clothes, as they call them.

the blue jumper.

the white top.

the black trousers.

kept in a air tight bag.

cause they still smelt of him.

of the TARDIS.

of home.

the breeze billows around her.

up her trousers.

around her hair.

around her wet eyes.

she's been here days.

waiting.

for him.

mickey, Pete and Jackie take turns watching her.

looking after her.

she hasn't eaten.

nor slept.

unless you count her slouched catnap.

the one she thinks no one noticed.

they did.

they notice.

everything.

she looking.

searching.

for the Doctor.

or the TARDIS.

she isn't fussy.

she's numb.

not just from the cold.

from waiting

from her emotions.

numb from taking it all in.

she looks out at the sea.

she thinks about the doctors hair.

the way it was so....so...erratic.

like the waves.

thinks about his moods.

how they were also so frantic.

like the wind.

thinks about his suit.

so constant so unchanging.

like the tide.

she thinks she likes it here.

on this little beach in Norway.

Darlig ulv stranden .

_'Bad Wolf Bay' she whispers_

mickey Pete and Jackie watch her.

silently, all thinking about him.

and her.

about weather hell take her home.

weather hell take them all home.

maybe even Pete.

she thinks the same.

staring at the sea again.

one of her favourite things about this beach.

mickey had come to see her

standing behind her.

_'I like the sea'_

_'you never did before'_

she's talking.

its barley more than a whisper.

but still talk.

_'I never realised.....'_

_'what'_

_'how beautiful it is'_

he can hear the heartbreak in her voice

_'yeah, i used to tell you that'_

_'i know its just now....'_

_'now what?'_

_'it reminds me'_

_'of what'_

_she swallowed hard containing the choke_

_'of him'_

he heard it break

she felt the tear streak down her cheek.

_'why?'_

she could barley hear his whisper

_'its just so erratic, like his moods, like his hair, and yet so.....constant like his suit and his passion and his mouth.'_

she laughs quietly.

_'yeah your right....and its also so reliable'_

she smiles

mickey always knows when to say the right things

she wandering now.

looking at rocks.

skimming stones.

nearer the sea.

nearer in a sense,

to him.

she back staring at the sea.

watching the waves rolling.

she listens to the constant noise.

remembers when he first change.

when she saved him.

when he didn't shut up.

_'see I'm the doctor beyond that i just don't know. i literally do not know who i am. its all untested. am i funny? am i sarcastic? sexy? right old misery? life and soul? right handed? left handed? a gambler? a fighter? a coward? a traitor? a liar? a nervous wreck. i mean judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob!'_

and he had that gob thanks to her

she saved him.

now its only fair.

he saves her.

out of the corner of her eye

something flickers

and then

she sees it

him

in a dream like state

its really him

him

only like a ghost

sonic screwdriver

sparkling brown eyes

erratic hair

cheeky face

constant suit

reliable trainers

then she notices

him

sad

sad eyes not sparkling

erratic hair slightly limp

cheeky face more heartbreaking

trainers filthy

and standing dishevelled in his dirty suit

she never did notice how filthy it was

_'where are you?'_

_'in the TARDIS' _

his voice

his real voice

from his mouth

not her head

she smiles on the inside

_'there's one tiny little gap left and it takes a lota power to send this projection. I'm in orbit around a supernova._

_burning up a sun just to say goodbye'_

Goodbye

Good bye

as in

bye

as in im not going to see you again good bye

as in

farewell

_'you look like a ghost'_

_'hold on'_

there he is him the real him

solid

constant

she feels her feet pull her forward

her hand reaching out

_'can i to...'_

_'im still just an image. no touch'_

no touch

no smell

no him

_'cant you come through properly?'_

_'the whole thing would fracture two universes would collapse.'_

what do i care

i want you

i want my doctor

_'so?'_

he half smiles and she does to

_'where are we where did the gap come out?'_

_'were in Norway.'_

_'Norway right'_

she wondered if he really cared or just wanted to hear her voice

_'about 50miles out of Burgan, its called Darlig Ulv Stranden.'_

_'Dalek?'_

_Dalek_

she never wanted to here about them again

and if they ever crossed paths with Torchwood

shed

well

she exterminate them all.

_'Darlig, its Norwegian for bad. this translates as Bad Wolf Bay.'_

she's thought about telling him this since they arrived.

when he would smile.

maybe even chuckle

he did

just a short smile

that's all

a smile

_'How long have you got?'_

_Bout two minutes'_

why did he sound so calm

her voice sounded like it will break at any moment.

_'i cant think of what to say!'_

_'tskh, you've still got mr. Mickey then.'_

time to mention the Baby

_'oh there's five of us now, mum dad mickey and the Baby.'_

she thinks his face has just broken her heart again

again

so many times

its held together by duck tape

_'You're Not?'_

me

mine

baby

me

no

_'No, its mum,three months gone more Tyler's On the way.'_

_'and what about you, what are you gonna do?'_

_'oh im back working in a shop'_

_'oh good for you'_

shut up doctor

_'shut up!, no there's still a Torchwood on this planet'_

this planet

this other planet

without a doctor

Pete's world

not mine

never mine

take me home doctor.

please.

_'its open for business, think id no a thing or two bout aliens'_

her voice broke

Aliens

him

an alien

Time Lord

last of

alone

without her

Bad Wolf finally ends

_'Rose Tyler Defender of the Earth'_

i like that

but its not my job

its YOURS

she thinks back to his first encounter with aliens in that body

where she tried to be him

it hadn't worked then

why now

his voice rung in her ears as an echo

_'and when you go to the stars and you speak of this planet when you speak of it people and ritches you tell them this _

_IT IS DEFENDED'_

by the doctor she added

_'you're Dead'_

she feels her eyes widen in shock

_'officially, back home,'_

Home

her world

the one she lost

Home

_'so may people died that day'_

thousand i bet

_'and you've gone missing your names on the list of the Dead'_

Dead

me

never to go back

dead

her thoughts reel through people she kno-knew

Kiesha

Jimmy stone

Luke Cluet

Sharren

Suzzet the laundrette

Elton pope

the L.I.N.D.A team

Jack

her eyes well up

so many people

thousands

_'and here you are living a life day after day; the one adventure i can never have'_

cause its not an adventure

no excitement

danger

no mystery

no magic

no you

_'Am i ever gonna see you again?'_

her voice cracks

great lines splitting down the middle

she gonna have to say it

to tell him

the truth

truth

problem is the truth hurts

_'You cant.'_

_'so what you gonna do?'_

_'I've got the TARDIS, same old life last of the Time Lords.'_

and now she can see it

the emotion he hid from her

all of them

_'on your own?'_

she sees the slight movement of the head

the eyes

the gulp as he tries not to cry

and she knows she has to say it

before its too late

the voice in her head' _two minutes'_

now

_'i lo...'_

no i cant

another voice

_'will i ever see you again?'_

_'you cant'_

and she knows its now or never

ever

_'i love you'_

there

her voice splits

ripped like an earthquake

and her throat cant hold back the tears any more

_'quite right too'_

quite right

is that it

_'and i suppose if its my last chance to say it'_

say what?

what doctor?

what?

_'Rose Tyler....'_

he's gone

really has gone

_'Rose Tyler...'_

and gone

left

forever

and she's still here

stuck

lost

pulled apart

ripped at the seams

_'Rose Tyler....'_

Gone

Disappeared

Other side of the universe

even if she travelled that far she wouldn't be close

gone

and then it hits

the tears flood

she sobs noisily

she only wants her mum

mum who always wanted her safe

and now she is

but she doesn't want to be

she wants him

_Rose Tyler _

and now he's gone


End file.
